ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Overcoming Hatred
What is the Tower of Overcoming Hatred? The Tower of Overcoming Hatred, or ToOH for short, is a Hard difficulty ascension-based tower in Ring 2. This tower is the easiest tower in the ring (after the November 2019 removal of Tower of One Equals Zero). This tower also has a unique route commonly going outside or to previous floors. It was also the first tower to use pushing platform launchers. But, since a ROBLOX update broke them, they were replaced with different jumps. This tower was at Hard difficulty but was moved to Difficult after many complaints, but it was later moved back again. This tower is based on Precision and levels of Care of players. This tower should be attempted after beating Tower of Killjoys. Tower of Peace. Tower of Mirrored Hecc, or Tower of Hecc. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower: * Floor 1 (Large Cylinders Floor): This floor starts with some rounded jumps along a wall. Go on the edge since these are sometimes very glitchy. After going across a tightrope, jump over to the huge cylinder. Be careful walking around it as you might fall (or you could just run right through it if you wish). Do this again on the next one. After a couple more jumps, this floor is already over. Difficulty: Easy * Floor 2 (Small Cylinders Floor): Start off by walking around the cylinder until you reach outside. Now, the lava seeps a little over your path. The easiest way to avoid them is to jump around the very tip (these jumps are higher than your arm so a regular jump will still cause damage). After 6 more of these, you will have to jump across a lava cylinder so be sure you have enough health. Jump across the second set of 7 cylinders and head back inside. Once wrapping around the inside part of the cylinder, jump quickly over the small cylinders as they are falling platforms. After a bunch more cylinders-some rotating, some swinging, some falling, some regular-you'll finally be done with this floor. Difficulty: Medium Continuing the Tower: * Floor 3 (Spheres Floor/Floor is Lava Floor): This floor starts with...you guessed it, cylinders. On the platform this floor starts on, you can go to the back wall on the right and do a /e dance2 wall clip to skip to the later half of floor 3. Jump onto the first two and go across the tightrope. After getting to the non-cylinders called spheres, you'll come across some very tiny spheres. Carefully jump across the first set or you will fall to the start. The second set is safer, though. For the corner sphere, just run and jump across as it is almost impossible to avoid damage from it. After a couple more jumps and a tightrope, you'll reach a pushing platform. Wiggle against it to make it move out of the way and go through the tight space until you reach the next pushing platform. On the corner right before it, you can try to do a wall clip to also skip to the later half of floor 3. If you can't get it to work, just fall down the chute. Once down, you'll come to the floor is lava section of the floor. Jump across all the blocks and use the pushing platforms to make it to a Big Ben-looking structure. Head inside it and do an out-in facing the area you entered from on the other side to get up. Do the same with the hole only with a tiny arch this time. After getting to the top of the pole with some more out-in jumps, ride the spinner to the next blocks and jump to the next floor. Difficulty: Medium/Hard * Floor 4 (Lava Maze/Outside Floor is Lava Floor): Starting off this floor, walk along the path to the other side. Them, You will get to the Most 'Boring' part of the tower, ou'll now see the lava "maze" (its not much of a maze as much a straight path but whatever). To avoid taking as much damage as possible, jump WITHOUT using shift across the lava pits and heal when needed (you can also use the helicopter animation to take even less). Once you finally reach the outside a minute or two later, carefully jump across the blocks as you are probably low on health. Once you reach the mountain, you can either clip to the aforementioned area of floor 3 this way or keep going once again. If you chose the latter, climb the little blocks and across the walkway. After jumping across lots of blocks, you'll finally be inside again. Jump over the truss blocks and 3x7s and this floor is over. Difficulty: Medium/Hard * Floor 5 (Pushers Floor): Once you step on the pushing platform, you'll be launched up... Or not! If it breaks, reset and do the tower again. After a bunch more jumps and two more pushing platforms, you'll be outside again. Climb up the stairs. These next bricks are conveyors. The first one pushes you towards the tower, the second one away from it, and the third towards the second. For the fourth one, ride it and jump into the chute to floor 3.2. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 3.2 (Spheres Floor Returns): The clips from floor 3 and 4 both lead to this area. Get used to it, as you're going to fall into here a lot from clipping. The first 2x2.5 can be skipped by jumping straight to the second. The one where you must go out-in can also be skipped. The one in the corner right after that is also skippable. After you get to the second-to-last wall, the jumps start getting smaller. Use shift to face your character towards the wall to see what you are doing more easily. After a couple jumps, climb the ladder to continue. Difficulty: Easy * Floor 4.2: This section is really simple: just keep going up the ladder! You can also jump up it to go a little faster, but only on the side if you don't wanna fall. Difficulty: Easy (obviously) * Floor 5.2 (Pushing Platforms of Doom): First, climb the truss ladder and across a few jumps to reach the first required pushing platform. This and up to the tightropes was one of the hardest parts of the tower (it got some nerfs). For the first 3, you can either try your luck with the pushing platforms or try to jump to the blocks in the middle. For the jump with the pole, use the < and > keys to line yourself up with it. Next, use shift to make your legs hug the wall of the pusher. Once you get this setup, take your hand off the mouse, then keep jumping until the platform under you goes far enough to where it will push you onto the pole. Once you get on the pole, keep jumping and going forward until you reach the top. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 6 (Tightropes/Spinners Floor): This floor starts shortly before the end of the block you go up. Once you get the tightropes, be sure to go slow and be careful, especially when going over the one block connectors. After the tightropes, there is a couple of jumps before going inside. For the jump onto the hole of the wall, DO NOT use shift to make your characters feet space wider. If you do, you will always bonk the wall and fall down to the first section of floor 5. Once you get onto the spinner, you can either risk jumping straight to the next one or land safely on the non-moving 1x1. Repeat this, jump up the slope of bricks, and across the 1.25x1.25s. After landing on the wobbly platform, keep moving it back and forth on it until it goes high enough for you to jump onto the higher ledge safely (it should be tilted at least 45 degrees towards the ledge, preferably more). Jump up the two bricks and onto the ramp of the next floor. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 7 (0.25 Poles Floor): Start this floor by climbing all the way up the ramp and jump. Once you jump, the slope above you will push you horizontally onto the next jump. Walk across the tightrope that looks more like a goal in soccer. Walk up the ramp and into the safety net area. After you jump across the tiny poles, carefully jump across the ones on the edge. If you fall in between them, it is much safer to just do the poles in the middle once again to try again rather than doing wraparounds. Remember to also not use shift as it can make it a little harder. Once you get up the poles, you'll be at the blue section of the tower (finally no more green). Difficulty: Hard * Floor 8 (Floor of Color Change): Start by jumping over to the 4x4. Then get to the pushing platform and push it. At a diagonal it may seem very hard to jump to the next 4x4, but in fact, its honestly really easy. Do this once again, jump up the sloped brick, go across the tightrope, and up the next sloped brick. The easiest way to get past the pushing platforms here is to jump on the raised edge and onto the next jump. Use shift to change your angle midjump to land on the tiny platform and jump onto the next platform. Difficulty: Medium Finishing the Tower: * Floor 9 (Healing Floor): So you finally reached the 2 last and HARDEST sections of the tower, Start off by jumping onto the first jump. For the first two jumps, jump in the center of the lava brick and onto the other edge. After this point, heal to full health at each safe point. The first lava obstacle is pretty easy as all you have to do is some 1 block wide jumps. Be careful on these next few jumps as they are only 0.5 studs wide. Wraparound the lava brick and heal. Jump across the next few blocks onto the 1x1x0.5. Once you get onto it, align yourself with the next jump, use the < and > keys to point towards it, and heal. Once at full health, run and jump over the first part and quickly realign for the second part. Jump onto the little hill. Now, full jump onto the tiny alcove of the next block. Make a very tiny horizontal jump onto the next jump and heal. Now, carefully go across the 0.5 stud wide jumps. You'll now reach the pushing platform section-the first of which is still in this floor. Since they're mostly broken, you'll have to jump across 1x1s instead. You can try to gain some height and climb onto one of the bricks, though. Just be careful to not bounce back as you most likely fall back down to floor 3. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 10 (Tiny Jumps Floor): This floor is the same jump as the last one in floor 9. The only challenging part is the final jump. Make sure you jump towards the pushing platform below you just in case the win pad doesn't activate. Other than that, the rest of the floor is just 1x1 jumps, so be careful. Congratulations, you overcame hatred! Hatred of what you ask? Well, probably cylinders and downwards pushing platforms. Anyways, good job! Difficulty: Hard Music * Floor 1: DJ Glejs - Better Off Alone * Floor 2-4: Noisestorm - Crab Rave [Monstercat Release] * Floor 5-7: EnV - Heaven Rd. 2 * Floor 8-10: Hinkik - Time Leaper Gallery ToOH Portal.png|ToOH's Portal Badge 19.png|The badge obtained from beating ToOH Screen Shot 2019-05-13 at 3.16.25 PM.png|ToOH's new difficulty portal ToOH.PNG|ToOH with a decal of Sweetie Belle (LASTED FOR A DAY IN JToH) (Taken from a portal game) Continuing from this point After beating ToOH, what you do next depends on what you have already done. First, beat Tower of Keyboard Yeeting. Next, If you haven't beaten Tower of Stress, go there. Category:Towers Category:Ring 2 Category:Hard Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno